Never soacialise with an asset
by yumnarai23
Summary: I remember how in season 3 Michael advised his Ma that " You never socialize with an asset." Well, looks like Michael learns from experience. I wrote a FF for Michael's time back at Ireland,when he himself, socialised with his asset...FIONA GLENNANE. Hope you guys enjoy this! PS; Do not read this fanfic if you are under 14.i guess...:) sorry for the messed up typing -


"Do you want to join me,McBride?"

Michael stared at Fiona for a few seconds with his mouth hanging slightly ajar in the most silliest way.

Did his asset just ask him to join her in the _shower? _It wasn't something that was completely out of the question. They were both currently lying in bed together… naked. So the idea wasn't a bad one at all.

Before he could answer Fiona was speaking again looking at Michael,her eyes swim in to his,

"It will be fun - A Bubble bath maybe,i have a lavender shower gel that you will absolutely love." she said cheerily. Michael couldn't help but smile at that generous offer,she was adorable like this.

"Sure" he said softly. His heart fluttered in his chest with Fiona looked at him and chuckled. Her eyes sparkled with fondness, a quality in her that was one of Michael's favorites. Michael had always felt like he could read Fiona's mind through her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Lets go," she breathed taking Michael's hand. Her fingers were soft and warm and never failed to feel like home to Michael. The two of them climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom together. Fiona's brothers weren't home but there was still something strange about being in Fiona's bathroom or her bedroom without clothes on. There was also something strangely exhilarating about it as well.

Michael stared at himself awkwardly in the bathroom mirror as Fiona turned on the water and set out some towels.

**Was this really the right thing to do?No doubt he couldn't resist the woman but this just wasn't right.**

**It was against his own rules 'Never socialize with an asset.' Yet here he was,about to shower with his asset.**

He was in a bit of a trance when he felt Fiona tap him on the shoulder. When he saw that Fiona was standing in the shower, holding back the curtain and a hand out. Michael smiled as he took her hand and stepped in with her.

Michael wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. Obviously, it was entirely different from when he showered by himself. Because now, standing in front of him was this beautiful irish beauty he was lucky enough to be able to call his girlfriend. Michael's breath hitched just looking at her, naked and water running down her sift,tanned skin. His eyes sparkled with something between utter adoration and excitement. Fiona took the initiative to lean in and close the gap between their bodies and lips. They kissed as they stood with their bodies flushed together, everything touching as the water cascaded down their skin.

"God,you are nervous," Fiona giggled when he pulled away. Michael chuckled and pecked her lips again. "It's because you're beautiful," Michael told her genuinely. Fiona smiled. She reached behind herself and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed some of it into her hands and started to work it through Michael's hair. Michael smiled and leaned into her touches as he felt Fiona's fingers gently scrape his scalp. When she eventually rinsed out all the shampoo, he leaned in and kissed Fiona's cheek as he ran his hands slowly through her hair."Wait till you use the lavender body wash!"she said.

* * *

Eventually they cleaned up and Fiona turned off the water. She climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel, she handed the first one to Michael.

"Thankyou," Michael commented as he took the towel from Fiona and dried his hair with it.

Fiona smiled as she dried herself off with her own towel then wrapped it around her body. When Michael wrapped his around his waist, Fiona took his hand and they walked back to Fiona's room. Michael searched her room for his shirt,which they had discarded off in haste last night.

He finally pulled on a pair of gray pants and flopped on to Fiona's bed , not bothering with the shirt anymore. Fiona was now looking in to her wardrobe for something to put on. Her wet hair was let loose wildly down her bare back,water dripping down her body. She clutched the towel to her chest. She had the most amazing legs.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," he whispered. She craned around to give him that same beautiful smile.

She put on a tank top and pair of shorts then hastily crawled into the bed with Michael ,placed her head on his chest and said,"There is no one I'd rather do this but with you.

She trails her fingers down to his neck, the skin still radiating heat from the warm shower."Me either," Michael said pulling her closer, next to himself.

"I trust you McBride." she whispered now lifting her head to place a long tender kiss on to his lips.

Michael thoughtfully returned the kiss but her comment had sent a chill down his back.

**She trusted him? She had no idea who he really was.**

** She had no idea that she had just showered with an american spy who was using moreover lying to her. He himself never expected himself to get this close to Fiona Glennane.**

**Michael was full guilt.**

**He of had gone under-cover several times but he somehow he didn't want to be Michael McBride anymore.**

** He had this strong urge to somehow tell her the truth. She didn't even know his real name.**

**As much as Michael knew that YES, he had fallen for this woman, he also knew how this was all supposed to be part of his job. Involving with Glennane was all supposed to be part of his job.**

**He never wanted it to be this way. He didn't want to hurt Fiona.**

**He blamed never should have let his feelings get in the way of his now that Fiona trusted him...Michael realised...**

**What have I gotten myself in to?**

...to be continued...

Then they just laid there and stared into each other's eyes until they drifted off into a nap.


End file.
